Replace
by Iroja
Summary: Ieyasu could never replace Yukimura, Masamune learned that after the fight.


**Author's note: this was not supposed the be the first fic I wrote for this game, it was a MotochikaxMotonari one… Anyway, enough with my stuff that you don't care about. I am not sure if I'm happy with this thing, it came out of nowhere when I was playing Ieyasu's story.  
><strong>**But I guess I can't do anything about it, I hope you all enjoy it!  
>Also I suck at writing fighting scenes, so that's bad 'cause this fic is mostly fighting.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara 1, 2 or 3 or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: fighting (but what do you expect with an action game?) and really really (almost does-not-exist) soft hints of shounen-ai (the blink-and-you-miss-it kind of scene's)**

Also:_ "This" _is Masamune's incredible engrish.

* * *

><p>Date Masamune was sitting on his horse, his arms crossed and visible eye twitching as he waited. He cursed Ieyasu for being so freaking slow. He sighed when he heard the sound of an invading army and smirked when he heard Ieyasu's voice announcing they're presence.<p>

"You took the turtle-ride again? All the horses were busy _is see_," he yelled, and he his smirk widened as he heard Ieyasu yelling something again, although he didn't bother listening to it. All he had to do was wait for the gate to open and the race could begin.

He didn't have to wait long, as Ieyasu was already bursting through the gate not long after he had finished his thoughts. Masamune looked back with a grin and started the race, making his horse galloping away.

He didn't know why he kept racing against Ieyasu. Most of the time everybody he had challenged rode right after him, no one has ever beaten him and he had always occupied all the camps while Kojurou dealt with them. If they survive Kojurou, his soldiers would distract them until Kojurou had gotten farther away and they couldn't even get close to him anymore. After that, they would both annihilate the enemy.

Ieyasu, however, actually used his brain. He ignored Masamune and first occupied all the camps he passed. When he was fighting with Kojurou, Masamune had lost the will to regain those camps, it takes too much time to defeat all of Ieyasu's soldiers and he wouldn't risk being busy while Ieyasu was following Kojurou.

He was currently waiting at the place with the giant dragon statue. He loved that statue, it showed how big the spirit of him and all the others in his force was. A dragon was they're spirit and it would remain that way, you can't kill a dragon that easy after all.

He grinned when he heard the sounds of hooves stamping on the ground as Kojurou and his horse approached him, Ieayasu following close behind on the white horse he had 'lent' from Masamune.

"Kojurou, I want you to stay out of this," Masamune said while he turned around when the sound of footstep were heard.

"But, Lord Masamune!" Kojurou protested, but he was silenced by the glare that Masamune was giving him and said: "as you wish."

"What did I do to receive such an opportunity?" Ieyasu asked as he slowly walked towards the one-eyed dragon.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just want to test something," Masamune said as he drew his sword and held it in both of his hands above his head. Ieyasu also took a fighting position, his fists raised. After a moment of silence, they attacked.

Both them delivered blows, dodged and blocked as Kojurou watched, waiting for a signal that would tell him that he needed to interfere.

Ieyasu was focused on the sword that Masamune was swinging around. Masmune, however, was somewhere else entirely.

He imagined red spears in the hands that were flinging towards him, he imagined Ieyasu's hair longer and tied in a ponytail with a red headband wrapped around his head. He imagined entirely different clothes on Ieyasu, red clothes with white pants and a necklace around his neck, a necklace with six coins around it.

He was imagining that another person standing in front of him.

He was grinning as he imagined that fire in those brown eyes of his rival, the person who should be standing in front of him right now. However, his imagination made him lose his focus and he got hit a couple of times before he brought his sword up to defend himself.

"What's the matter, One-eyed dragon? It is unlike you to lose your focus in a battle," Ieyasu said, taking a couple of steps back, his fists still raised. Masamune answered by pulling out his other five swords.

"_Let's party_!" he yelled with a grin. He charged forward and slashed all six of his swords down. Ieyasu stumbled back and left himself open for another attack, which did hit him pretty hard. Masamune landed gracefully on the ground after the air-attack and sheathed five swords again, leaving one in his hands.

"_Come on_!" he yelled in his engrish. Ieyasu frowned a bit before he ran forward. He had a feeling that something was wrong. Masamune, however, didn't seem to be affected by that thought.

Kojurou had noticed it at the start of the battle, when he was ordered to stand by the side. They would always fight together in these kind of battles, even when Ieyasu was coming here for an alliance. He just didn't get why this was different.

Ieyasu stumbled backwards after he was hit particularly hard by Masamune, who was staring at his hands with an excited expression, as if he was imagining something that brought him alive. He just didn't understand what could be so interesting about his hands.

"Is that all, Yukimura Sanada?" Masamune suddenly shouted and then everything fell in place. Ieyasu quickly countered one of Masamune's attacks.

"Alright, stop it," he said while he was holding Masamune's sword away. Masamune frowned, but did stop. He knew that Ieyasu was not someone to attack after he had shouted to stop, so he only could trust him.

"_What's wrong_?" he asked, his arms hanging by his sides, his sword still clutched in his hand.

"Why did you call me 'Yukimura Sanada'?" Ieyasu asked, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Masamune just stared at him.

"I did?" he asked, then he thought back at the fight and he realized that he had yelled Yukimura's name, "I really did that."

"You could have just gone to Kai if you wanted to fight him, instead of bringing me here as a replacement," Ieyasu said, "why didn't you go?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because Yukimura's not the same anymore," Masamune answered, sheathing his sword, "after Takeda Shingen got sick, Yukimura became confused and weaker. Most of you won't notice it, but I did. He lost some of his flames now that he has more responsibility."

"But I still don't know why you chose to fight against me, Yukimura and I have nothing in common," Ieyasu said, probably even more confused now he had gotten that explanation.

"Takeda Shingen was your master, wasn't he?" Masamune asked and Ieyasu stared at him before he started laughing.

"Is that your reason?" Ieyasu asked when he had calmed down a bit, "I didn't know that the one-eyed dragon could be this foolish."

"What do you mean?" Masamune asked, his visible eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

"Just because Yukimura and I had the same master, that does not mean that we have the same fighting style. He has two spears and I only use my fists after all," Ieyasu explained, "and I don't particularly like being used as a replacement."

Masamune grinned before he said: "huh, guess you're right."

"I think that I should go back to my home, while you go to Kai," Ieyasu said, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Yeah," Masamune said absentmindedly. He watched as Ieyasu jumped on the white horse.

"Do you mind if I use her to leave? I promise I'll leave her in Oshu after I reached the exit," Ieyasu asked. Masamune nodded and Ieyasu smiled as he rode away. It stayed silent for a while before Masamune spoke.

"Kojurou," he said, startling his right-eye for a moment, "prepare our troops for the journey to Kai."

* * *

><p>Masamune smirked as he watched how the last of Shingen's force were washed away by the water. He had just opened all the gates and all he had to do now was find the ninja before he could go to Yukimura.<p>

Both Masamune and Kojurou ran further into Kai, prepared for a surprise attack. They knew the ninja, he would surprise them when he spotted them.

"Look who it is," a voice suddenly said. They looked up to see Sasuke Sarutobi standing on one leg on the roof of a building. He was smirking and rubbed his face as he watched them.

"Hey, Ninja, where's Yukimura?" Masamune asked, although he already knew that Sasuke would never tell him where his boss was. As he predicted Sasuke scowled.

"Do you think I'm stupid? There's no way I'm telling you where Danna is," the ninja replied before jumping to the ground. He sunk into a black hole and appeared closer to them with his weapons in his hands.

"Kojurou, I want you to distract him while I'm searching for Yukimura," Masamune said. Kojurou wanted to protest, but Masamune's glare made him close his mouth and he just nodded.

"I need you to leave, before I get angry," Sasuke said, one arm raised. Kojurou stood in a fighting position while Masamune did the same. Sasuke, however, was prepared for any methods that they might use and cloned himself.

"Damn that ninja," Masamune growled as all the three versions of Sasuke stood in a fighting position.

"I'm not going to let you through," Sasuke said before he and his clones attacked.

Masamune charged forward and dodged all three versions of Sasuke, leaving Kojurou to distract the ninja and his clones. Masamune ran towards the first tower he could find and destroyed it as quickly as he could, however he had to watch out for Sasuke as he could have escaped from Kojurou easily. No matter how strong his right-eye was, Kojurou couldn't possibly keep all three of them distracted for a long time.

"Too slow," a familiar voice suddenly said and Masamune dodged when Sasuke's weapons were almost in his face. The ninja grinned and dodged Masamune's sword as the dragon brought it down. Masamune cursed Sasuke's speed when he stood in a fighting position, he knew that he couldn't make it out of this battle without wounds.

* * *

><p>Masamune watched as Sasuke retreated, holding his right arm where blood was rushing out of a deep gash that Masamune had managed to inflict. Yukimura had ordered Sasuke to retreat after it became clear that Sasuke wouldn't survive if they kept this up, but Masamune suspected that Sasuke only retreated because Yukimura was depending on him a lot.<p>

It reminded Masamune off Kojurou and himself.

He quickly shook those thoughts away when Kojurou approached him, covered in sctraches, bruises and bleeding wounds. He followed Masamune as they quietly made their way towards Yukimura. When they had reached the young tiger, Masamune turned to Kojurou.

"I want you to stay out of this," he said and Kojurou just nodded as he watched how Masamune walked towards Yukimura.

"Yukimura Sanada, _long time no see_," Masamune said, his arms crossed and a grin on his face. Yukimura turned around, his hands were gripping his spears tightly and a determined look was on his face.

"Masamune-dono, I never expected to see you here in Kai," Yukimura said. Masamune looked at the ground before his eyes shifted to Yukimura again.

"Guess I missed fighting you, it's time for a rematch," Masamune replied, "_you ready_?" Yukimura responded by standing in a fighting position.

What happened after the match didn't matter. All that mattered now were the red and blue light that clashed against each other. Kojurou wasn't sure if he needed to thank Ieyasu for sending them to Kai, but he knew that his lord was happy while fighting Yukimura, and he did thank Ieyasu for that.

**Author's note: well, that's it. I love this game by the way, I was playing non-stop every day (this was the first day I missed and that was because I kept forgetting the time) and don't worry, I finished all my homework before I started.  
>Before you all leave I have one question: Yukimura's necklace has wooden circles, right? Or is it something else? I always thought that it was wood, but I watched the anime first so I'm not entirely sure anymore.<br>Anyway thank you for reading and I hope I'll see you again soon.**

**Edit: I wanted to thank the reviewers, I finally know what Yukimura's necklace is made of!**


End file.
